


Christmas

by shirakata



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakata/pseuds/shirakata
Summary: 難產途中的突發。聖誕快樂！
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Christmas

Arthur / Merlin

梅林一直覺得亞瑟房間很適合佈置成聖誕節，有著代表卡美洛的紅與金，如果再加一點綠色就更完美了。於是他悄悄趁亞瑟不在的時候弄來了許多植物裝飾在床簾、窗邊、爐灶等地方，滿意地看著他一手打造出的傑作，才趕緊去廚房幫忙準備盛宴。

當亞瑟疲憊不地回到幾乎面目全非的房間，瞬間酒都醒了。當然，即使感到稍微驚喜和感動他也不會表露出來。亞瑟轉頭震驚地讚嘆梅林，怎樣天才的頭腦才會想到把他高貴豪華的房間回歸得如此野生，然後壞笑著拔下一束不知名稱的草砸向他。

而梅林最終只是增添了自己的工作量，收拾被蹂躪一地的可憐花草們，卻不知道亞瑟度過了有生以來最快樂最溫暖的聖誕節。

他吃著仍然最最喜歡的布丁，白蘭地的苦混雜著甜溫暖了他的胃。這個時期根本不會有人來觀光，阿瓦隆也早已被覆蓋上滿片的綠色。

_只差那刺眼的紅與金了。_

梅林用力閉上眼，不去想這個願望還要多久才能被實現。

Bradley / Colin

「嘿！保持社交距離懂不懂？」Colin雙手抵著一開門就貼上來的某人，包得緊緊的仍冷得像個大冰塊。

「如果不介意的話，你可以先選擇要 **抱我進去** 還是 **我抱你進去** ，再好好教導我？」

「Well，我倒是不介意先做這件事。」Colin笑著傾身，越過口罩親吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 難產途中的突發。  
> 聖誕快樂！


End file.
